For a rechargeable battery having a fuse protection function, by arranging a fuse between a charging interface and a battery cell, when a charging current is too great, a charging circuit can be cut off by fusing of the fuse. Therefore, damage and burst of the battery caused by the great charging current can be avoided.
However, the fusing of the fuse takes a certain time and may be greatly affected by environment. For example, at a low temperature, even if the current increases, the fusing of the fuse cannot be speeded up. Under this condition, protection of the battery cannot be ensured, and use safety is greatly affected.